बचपन क फ़रमल
by yosusha
Summary: इस कहन क मखय पतर वशल नम क एक छतर ह। ज बचपन स ह अपन करय क करन क लए नई नई तरकब नकलत रहत ह। य कहन भ उनह तरकब म स एक क एक अनठ उदहरण ह।


विशाल एक सीधेसाधे

स्वभाव का लङका है।

ज़्यादातर

चुपचाप अपनी कक्षा मे

बैठा करता है।

रोज़ समय पर

अपने स्कूल जाता है।

और समय पर ही

अपने घर आ जाता है।

सीधा होने के कारण

कक्षा के बाकी छात्र

उसे काफी

परेशान किया करते हैं।

पर सीधा होने के साथ ही

उसके अन्दर अनूठी

खूबीयां भी है।

जो उसे

बाकी सभी छात्रों से

अलग बनाती है।

उन्हीं खूबियों में से एक है

उसके अवलोकन अर्थात

औवजर्वेशन करने की आदत।

वो हमेशा

अपने आसपास की

हर वस्तु को

बड़े ही गौर से देखता,

सुनता और समझता है।

एक वार की बात है।

मध्यभोज अर्थात इनटरवल के समय पर

सभी बच्चे

विद्यालय के मुख्य द्वार पर

खङे हो गये।

विशाल ने काफ़ी देर तक

कोशिश की

परन्तु

उस दूरी से

कुछ भी नज़र नहीं आया।

तब विशाल ने सोचा,

क्यों न पास जाकर

पता लगाया जाये

कि

आख़िर माजरा क्या है?

विशाल ने जब

पास जाकर देखा

तो पता चला

कि

एक आइसक्रीम बाला

विद्यालय के

मुख्य द्वार के निकट

आइसक्रीम बेच रहा है।

आइसक्रीम बाले को देखकर

विशाल का मन

ललचाने लगा।

और झट से

विशाल ने

अपनी जेबें टटोलना

शुरू किया।

काफ़ी खोजबीन करने के बाद,

उसकी ज़ेब से

एक रुपये का सिक्का निकला।

विशाल ने

झट से अपना हाथ

मुख्य द्वार की

सलाख़ों के बीच से

बाहर निकाला

और बोला

अंकल

एक आइसक्रीम

मुझे भी दो।

आइसक्रीम बाले ने

विशाल के हाथ से

पैसे लेकर

अपने गल्ले में

डाल दीये

विशाल की ही तरह

विद्यालय के कुछ और

विद्यार्थी भी

पैसे देकर

अपनीअपनी बारी का

इन्तेजार करने लगे।

काफ़ी देर हो गयी।

बच्चे एकएक करके

अपनी आइसक्रीम लेकर

मुख्य द्वार से पीछे की ओर

दूर जाकर खाने लगे।

विशाल आज

उस आइसक्रीम के चक्कर में

अपना टिफ़न भी खोल कर

नहीं देख पाया।

अचानक ज़ोर से घंटी बजी

और सभी बच्चे

तितरवितर होकर

अपनीअपनी कक्षा की ओर

भागने लगे।

और इन्टरवल खत्म हो गया ।

सभी बच्चे

अपनीअपनी कक्षा में पहुँच गये।

विशाल अभी भी

अपनी आइसक्रीम का

इन्तेजार करने लगा

कि अचानक

आइसक्रीम बाला भी

जाने लगा।

विशाल ने

बङे ही करूण स्वर में बोला

अंकल मेरी आइसक्रीम?

आइसक्रीम बाला

शायद विशाल की ये

करुणा भरी और धीमी आवाज़

सुन ही नहीं पाया।

और अपने रास्ते चला गया।

अब क्या था,

विशाल भी मायूस होकर

अपनी कक्षा में चला गया।

इस घटना के बाद से ही,

विशाल का मन

किसी भी चीज़ में नहीं लगा।

वो बस

उसी घटनाक्रम को

बारबार अपने मन में

दोहराने लगा।

विद्यालय का समय

समाप्त हुआ।

विद्यालय से

घर आते वक्त भी

विशाल की नज़रें

उस आइसक्रीम बाले को ही

डूंढती रही।

घर आने के बाद भी

दिमाग़ में बस

वही सब चलने लगा।

पर वो आइसक्रीम बाला

भला अब कहा मिलता।

और अगर मिल भी जाता

तो भला उसे

इतने बच्चों के बीच से

उस नन्हे से बच्चे का हाथ

कैसे याद होगा।

अब एक बच्चा

मनोरथ के अलावा भला

और करे भी तो क्या?

जैसेतैसे दिन गुज़र गया।

सुबह हुई।

अगले दिन

विद्यालय जाते वक्त भी

विशाल के दिमाग़ मे

बस वही सब चलने लगा।

एक तो वैसे ही

इन्टरवल का इन्तेजार

इतना लम्बा होता है।

और ऊपर से

आइसक्रीम बाले का इन्तेजार।

अब तो घङी की सुई

और भी मन्द गति से

चलने लगी।

पता नहीं कब इन्टरवल होगा।

आख़िरकार इन्तेजार की घङी

खत्म हुई और

इन्टर्वल की घंटी पूरे

चौबीस घंटे बाद

एक बार फ़िर से बजी।

सब बच्चे

इधरउधर भागने लगे।

विशाल ने भी

अपनी किताब कापियाँ

जल्दी से समेट कर

अपने बैग के अन्दर रख दी।

और विद्यालय के

मुख्य द्वार की ओर

दोङ लगाई।

उसे लगा कि

वही सबसे पहले

वहाँ पहुँचेगा

परन्तु

उसके पहुँचने तक

वहाँ बच्चों की

भीड़ जमा हो गई।

पहले तो विशाल ने सोचा

कि शायद

उस आइसक्रीम बाले को

कुछ याद हो और

बिना पैसा खर्चे उसे

आइसक्रीम मिल जाएँ।

काफ़ी देर तक विशाल ने

आइसक्रीम बाले से

नज़रें मिलाने की

कोशिश की

पर विशाल की ये कोशिशें

व्यर्थ गई।

फ़िर विशाल ने

कुछ ऐसा देखा

और समझा

कि उसकी सारी चिन्ता ही

समाप्त हो गई।

जैसे कभी कुछ हुआ ही नहीं।

विशाल ने देखा

कि बच्चे

और आइसक्रीम बाले के बीच

एक अलग ही प्रकार का

संबंध स्थापित हो चुका है।

बच्चे द्वार से

हाथ निकालकर

पैसे

आइसक्रीम बाले को देते हैं

और आइसक्रीम बाला

आइसक्रीम निकालकर

उनके सामने कर देता है।

जिस किसी के हाथ

आइसक्रीम लग जाती है

वो

आइसक्रीम लेकर

निकल जाता है।

कुल मिलाकर

आइसक्रीम बाले को

ये पता ही नहीं रहता है

कि किस बच्चे ने

पैसे दीये हैं

और कौनसा बच्चा

आइसक्रीम ले चुका है।

ये सब स्वयं ही

गतिमान होता रहता है।

कभी कोई भूल

पङ भी जाती है तो

हङकाहङकी से

काम चल जाया करता है।

कभी कोई बच्चा

आइसक्रीम बाले को

हङका देता है।

कि मुझे नहीं मिली,

तो कभी

आइसक्रीम बाला

किसी बच्चे को

हङका देता है

कि दे तो दी।

कभी बच्चा मान जाता

तो कभी आइसक्रीम बाला

और प्रक्रिया इसी प्रकार

चलती रहती है।

तो ये है विशाल का

औवजर्वेशन।

उसने भी सोचा

क्यों न इस फ़ार्मूले को

एक वार ट्राई किया जाएँ।

फ़िर क्या था,

विशाल ने भी अपना हाथ

बाकी हाथों के बीच में

पहुँचा दिया।

थोड़ी ही देर में

एक लजीज आइसक्रीम

विशाल के हाथ आ गई।

और इस प्रकार

जब कभी भी

विशाल का मन होता

तो विशाल इस फ़ार्मूले को

इस्तेमाल कर लिया करता।


End file.
